A Stolen Moment
by MindBottled
Summary: Unlike Iracebeth, Ilosovic Stayne could not be fooled by a few words of flattery and a pleasant smile. That's why when the newest addition of the court called herself Um, he failed to her believe for even an instant.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Alice In Wonderland. Those rights belong to Lewis Carol and Tim Burton.

**Author's Note: **Just a little one-shot between Alice and Stayne. You may take this as an elaboration of sorts to my earlier story, 'To Sway A Heart'.

**Pairing: **Ilosovic Stayne/Alice

* * *

Unlike Iracebeth, Ilosovic Stayne could not be fooled by a few words of flattery and a pleasant smile. That's why when the newest addition of the court called herself Um, he failed to her believe for even an instant. After seeing that tangled mess of curls and curious stare, he held no doubts that he knew the truth to her identity. It was one thing to lie to the queen, it was another matter entirely to lie to Ilosovic Stayne. How dare she think that he would fall for so obvious of a ruse. He could not be played so easily, for he certainly was no fool quite unlike that _Hatter _the girl seemed so drawn to. So why had he not confessed his suspicions to the queen?

A frown formed upon his lips as he pondered that very thought. All the cunning in him, all the logic in him, demanded that he reveal her identity. Yet try as he might, he could not bring himself to utter those words out loud in the court. Perhaps, perhaps he simply wanted to wait for a more opportune moment to reveal her. As long as she was a member of the Red Queen's court she would be confined to the castle, making Frabjous Day near impossible. She could easily become another one of his pawns, one he could use to barter with the White Queen if a time ever came for that.

Even as he rationalized his thoughts, he still couldn't bring himself to think of her in such a way. He tried to tell himself there was nothing remarkably special about the girl other than her height, though she did have a peculiar manner about her. Everything was a new wonder to her, from the local delicacies to the old worn out tapestries that hung near the servants corridors, each one depicting a different moment of the Red Queen's rise to power. She was so naïve, nothing at all like the jaded women that so often shared his prescience. To most it would make her seem sweet and endearing. To him it simply made her strange, a puzzle-box of sorts, one he was determined to figure out.

He was stirred from his thoughts when he realized where his feet had taken him. Instead of guarding the queen's throne room as he was ordered to do, he was steadily marching towards _her _room. How could this woman hold so much control over him, as to sway him from fulfilling his duties? He slowed his pace as he heard the sound of footfalls, slinking into the shadows cast about the hall as he made his was toward it's source. He gazed at her retreating figure for a moment, before tauntingly calling out, "I know who you are _Alice.__**"**_

Startled, the girl spun wildly around before marching directly up to him, fear and panic marring her delicate features. When she was but a breath away, so close he felt he could almost taste her, her fear quickly turned into grim determination.

"I believe you are mistaken sir, my name is Um. From Umbridge, remember?" she replied, her eyes steely. Try as she might to hide it, the truth shone brightly through her shallow facade. A sinister chuckle escaped from Stayne's lips as he narrowed his eye at her. Did she honestly think so little of him?

"My dear Alice, lying is not very becoming of a woman your age. Wouldn't you agree?" he drawled, eying her lazily.

"I told you sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now if you would excuse me, I have some business I must attend to." she replied, making an attempt to leave. He quickly halted her by shoving her into the wall, forceful enough to make his point across but not so far as to inflict any serious damage.

"I have very little patience for games, Alice. Now be a good girl and tell me the truth, and perhaps I shall let you go."

He didn't understand why, but he needed her to say the words he already knew to be true. The fact the girl held any sway over his emotions infuriated him to a madness he had never known, a madness he certainly didn't enjoy. His gaze lingered on her face as she stood petrified with the fear she had tried denying earlier, which was now radiating off her in pools.

Normally he would feel satisfaction at having such an affect over a person's emotions but now… now he wasn't sure how he felt. His unease escaped his lips in the form of a snarl, causing the young woman to slightly jump. A silent tension hung in the air between the pair, before she broke the stifling air.

"I… I told you all there is to say on the matter. Now please let me go, I have matters that must be attended to, sir." she said, struggling against his grip which only cause him to tighten if further.

"So you can visit your precious Hatter? Oh yes, I know exactly just what you intend to do _Alice_." He sneered at her, his blood boiling at the mere idea of that fool even baring witness to her prescience.

Her eyes flickered at him for a moment, as if she could sense his loathing for the other man, before she spoke again. "What do you want from me? I've told you everything there is to say."

"You've given me lie after lie! Or has your denial now become your truth?" he hissed, glaring at her.

She remained silent and he briefly wanted to shake her, if only to get her to say something, to say anything. When he looked in her eyes, he saw her answer ringing in them as a crystalline truth: _Defiance_. She would never submit to him, but he would never relent from pursuing her. His hands seemed to be acting of their own accord, snaking their way up to the sides of her face. She was so different from the women here, so strange. She stiffened under his touch, but he paid no heed to her silent complaints. She had a power of her own, even if she did not know it, a power that had a most enticing effect on him.

He was never one to shy away from a challenge and the impulses of desire outweighed his common sense as he firmly planted his lips against her own. His lips moved against her impassive ones with fervor, asking her stony will to reciprocate his own muddled emotions, if only just this once. As if she understood his desperation, she followed his lead with her own soft, delicate kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as he tangled a hand through her curls, unwilling to give up this moment.

She suddenly broke away from him, her logic and will returning more quickly than his own. He stared deeply into her eyes, searching for answers only to find there was nothing hidden in their depths before he released her, almost as if merely touching her burned him now. Her gaze was still locked on him however, her eyes softening as she touched her lips, an unspoken emotion riddling her features. She blinked and the trance was broken, quickly gathering up her skirts as she fled down the corridor, casting him one fleeting glance before she completely disappeared from view. Something inside him beckoned him to follow her but he quickly dismissed the urge and continued on with his rounds.


End file.
